Wildboyz Chris pontiusSteveO pairing
by deadlyworthless
Summary: the first chapter is not M but the second chapter is so i'm saving time and making it M. This is by far my favorite pairing. so read or don't but it is a good story line in my opinion... so yeah. might be 3 chapters
1. Chapter 1

I slammed him against the wall and hissed into his ear

" Don't do shit like that! It pisses me off when you push me into stuff!" we were in India trying to film a sex teacher and I was NOT into it. I was in one of my moods and couldn't help it! I was just getting angrier as they felt the need to push me. Chris didn't do anything, and he was just there so I could take out my anger. He some what understands because he never says anything, but I always feel bad after. I see the hurt in his beautiful green eyes that contrast perfectly with his tan skin. I just thought that about Pontius? God, his lips are right there!

" Yo! Chris!" Tremaine yelled grabbing Chris and pulling him away from me as I moved in. Damn it! I thought resting my head against the cool medal wall. I'm so fucking possessive of Chris. I can't look away from him and I want to kiss him! I know that makes me gay, but he's so amazingly perfect I can't not love. He listens to me and lets me blow off steam. He lets me cry onto his shoulder and he'll just hold me. We sometimes share a bed and I cuddle up to him and his perfect body when he's asleep. When we wake up we just forget about it. Or at least he does, I remember. I want him and there is no getting around it. He's just so perfect and funny. Every time I try to make a move someone comes over to him and pulls him away! Why can't I just have him? If Chris knew, he's either going to kill me or kiss me and I am willing to take that chance. I watch his hips as he walks away; I love the way they sway slightly and I love his ass. No wonder he wants to be naked all the time. With a body as sexy as his I would be. Well, I guess its not stopping me. I have felt something for Chris since the day I met him.

Flash back (A/N: the first chapters going to have a lot of flashbacks!)

"Hey, I'm Chris Pontius!" said a breath-taking boy who had his hand offered to me. Instead of shaking his hand I threw my arm around him and hugged him. The way he stiffened, I could tell he wasn't one to get close to people. I pulled away but kept an arm around his shoulder.

"Aw yeah man, I'm Steve-O!" I said staring at his face and invading as much of his space as I could. He laughed probably the sexiest laugh I'd ever heard, and tried to pull away subtlety, but I stuck to him. I started to strike up a conversation with him about stunts.

"So man, what was your first stunt filmed for the show?" I asked sitting him down on the step never removing my arm, he was so warm.

" Um, I was tied with duct tape in a thong and put in the back of Knoxville's car. Then he would ask at a gas station something like 'where's the nearest hard wear store?' or 'where could I get some rope'. One time he just said to a guy ' I have a semi-nude man bound with duct tape in my trunk and I need to get him out to the desert to bury him. Where can I find a shovel?' then I would make some noise and they would open the trunk and I would run down the street in a thong and Knox would drive away," he finished with a laugh. I laughed too, but I was really thinking about what he looked like in a thong.

"Yeah that pretty awesome!"

"Well I mean that's my first stunt for the show. I did pranks and stuff when I was a kid."

" Where did you grow up?" I wanted to know more for some reason.

" Oh on a ranch in San Luis Obispo. We had a huge place and lived right across from a bull farm too. We could play all sorts of pranks there. Like naked natives…" he smiled and chuckled at the memory.

"Naked natives…?"

" Oh we'd have family or guests over sometimes and whenever they came in we'd meet them wearing nothing but a belt!" he laughed again. I'm really starting to like that laugh more than I should.

" You should totally do that for the show!" I said pulling him closer so our legs were over lapping slightly and his side was flush up against mine.

" Um. Maybe. The censors may not let it pass," he said nervously, pulling away again. He kept glancing at the rest of them; hoping one of them would need him, which they probably wouldn't. So I kept talking about all the rad stuff I've done and want to do. I could tell he was starting to hate me, but I wouldn't let me grip up. He finally caught Johnny's eyes and conveyed his helplessness. Knoxville came over and asked Chris to go help him lift something. I felt a pang of jealousy when they started joking around and fake pushing each other. I was jealous of their friendship and it set fire to my insides and made my vision go red whenever Johnny touched Chris. I didn't know why, I mean I'm not gay. Right?

Flashback end

That was the day I became possessive of Chris and declared him MINE. I volunteered to do WB because it had Chris staring! I'm a city guy, but I guess now I'm a nature man. I decide to follow Chris and Tremaine and see what they're talking about.

"You shouldn't let him push you around like that, you know," Tremaine sighed patting Chris on the shoulder

" Nah it's fine, he just needs to vent to someone or else he couldn't work on the show as well," Chris replied defending me

" I get that, and it's good and all that he can let it out. What's not good is when it's effecting you!"

" It's not."

" Chris, we all see it! He lets his anger out on you, he tells you his problems, and he's possessive of you! He thinks you're his!" Jeff hisses out. Chris rolls his eyes

" I think he just needs that to cope with issues. It's really not effecting me Jeff, I promise." Jeff sighs and walks away then yells back

" IF IT STARTS TO, TELL ME!" Chris chuckles and I decide it's time for me to apologize.

" Hey Chrissy!" I say walking towards him, flashing a smile.

" Hey man," he says looking down a bit

" I just want to say I'm sorry for freaking out back there. I don't know what got into me and I took it out on you. I'm sorry man."

" It's cool dude," he says smiling at me. I bring him into a hug and he tensely hugs back. I've none Chris for years, but I still don't REALLY know him. He doesn't like to get close to people and talk about what's on his mind. Whenever I pry a bit, he changes the subject. I pull away and look him in his beautiful green eyes and kiss him. I am kissing Chris Pontius. I don't know why or how this happened but my lips are on his soft ones moving my eyes are closed and I am holding him close. Sure we've "kissed" before. Those little pecks on the cheek or on the lips to be funny. They don't mean anything. This is different; I am putting passion and feeling into this. I feel everything in my head just explode in love. He tries to push away, but I pull his close and try to get my tongue in his mouth. He pushes hard and I lose my grip. He looks at me weird, then I realize it's the first time I've seen Chris angry.

"Why?" he asks me in a calm, deep, menacing, yet so sexy voice. Why did I do it?

" I don't know. I think it was just in the moment," I look down and say it.

" You think?" his voice is a little less scary.

" I'd kind of been wanting to do that for a while… and right then seemed like the perfect time to do it. I wasn't thinking." He tensed and then just walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Rated M for sex in this chapter!

Chapter 2

We traveled around and Chris kept asking for a separate hotel room, but when we got to Thailand we were forced to share. There were no other rooms available, and our room only had one bed. We walked in and Chris sat on the bed and rubbed his face with his hands. I watched as he took out his contacts and put on his dorky glasses, which I thought looked adorable.

"So… how you been?" I asked quietly

" Ok," he smirked lightly

" Look, I'm sorry Chris! I miss you and we can just forget about what happened. Please? I really miss you Chrissy!" he looked at me with a sad smile.

" First answer me this. Why?"

" Why what?"

" You know," I sighed and sat next to him. I looked at his perfect face and tried to figure out why. He looked me straight in the eyes and it took every piece of will power I had not to kiss him. His deep green eyes looked straight into my soul, and I couldn't look away. I wanted to run my fingers through his shoulder length golden brown hair. I wanted to touch his permanently tan skin that got tanner with travel. I wanted to make him wriggle in pleasure beneath me and have our sweat soaked skin glide together. More than anything I wanted to come inside him and scream his name in climax. To make love to him.

" Steve?" he asked snapping his fingers in front of my face

"Yeah?"

" Answer my question!"

" I love you," I said with out thinking. I gasped and covered my face. I heard him get up and pace. Back and forth at the end of the bed, it wasn't angry footsteps, more like worried steps.

" Why?" he asked again

" Cause it's you Chris! You are perfect! Ever since the day I met you, I wanted you to be mine! You listen to me, and let me cry on your shoulder. You are beautiful and I need you! You are my best friend. You let me be me and don't judge. You are the one person who sticks up for me and I can't explain my love. All I know is that you beautiful and perfect and I want you," by the end I was crying, " I know it's wrong but I can't help it!" I cried harder. He sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's ok." He was comforting me when he should be running from me.

" I love you, Chrissy. I love you so much. Please don't leave," I whispered into his chest.

" I won't."

I sat up slightly and placed my head into his neck and kissed the skin. He tensed slightly, but relaxed again when I stopped. I started to suck on his neck and he started to pull away, but I held him close and nipped lightly then sucked more.

"Steve-O…" he warned and pushed again

" You said you wouldn't leave!" I said desperate for contact from him.

" Steve, I just want you to stop. You need to relax and have a beer or something," he said calmly. I pulled away and he released a deep breath.

" Sorry." I said again

" It's ok, just don't do that," he said bending over to get a few beers. I stared at his ass as he bent down and it took all of my self-control not to throw him on the bed right there and have sex. He handed me a beer and I drank half of it in the fist gulp. That night we both tried to drown our problem in alcohol. We got pretty drunk, but Chris got wasted! We were both laying down giggling lightly. I pulled Chris up against me so his head was on my chest and my arms around him. He snuggled his head into my chest, rubbing his cheek against my shirt. I gasped when his cheek went over my nipple. I began to stroke his hair and pull it through my finger.

" That feels nice," he mumbled so I kept doing it. He fell asleep on my chest and I fell asleep with my cheek on top of his head, one arm around his waist holding him close, and the other in his hair.

The next morning I woke up and smiled at the position we were in. I closed my eyes again and leaned my head against his again.

"Mine," I whispered against his hair. Slowly he woke up and I stroked his back absentmindedly.

" Hey Chrissy," I said in a low voice. He looked at me confused and then looked at our position.

" What the fuck did I do last night?" he said with a little panic in his voice.

" Nothing. Just fell asleep on me," I assured him removing my arm and getting up.

" Ok? What did you do?"

" Fell asleep with you on top of me. Nothing more," I said rolling my eyes. Damn, he even looks sexy when he's hung over. We changed our shorts and took off our shirts due to the Thailand heat. We walked out to see the crew and all day I kept my eyes on Chris. Chris kept shooting glances at me too. They were different though; they had something else added to the discomfort and worry. That night we both decided to skip the bar scene and just be in our room. We sat awkwardly on the bed sipping beers. I kept glancing at Chris as he glanced at me. We had an uncomfortable silence between us that was defining.

" Are you mad or something?" I ask quietly

" No just confused," he sighed

" Bout what?" I pried

" Stuff…" he said vaguely

" Come on Chrissy! I was honest with you!" he sighed again

" I guess I'm just confused about you. This happened fast and I don't know how I feel," he said in a low voice. I stared at him in awe that he hadn't completely turned me down.

" How do you think you feel?" I said scooting closer to him and putting my arm behind him and my face about two inches away from his.

" I don't know," he said nervously looking at his lap

" Let me help you figure it out," I whispered the turned his face and looked into his wide eyes. I kissed him hard and while he was unresponsive, he didn't pull away. I slowly pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him feeling under his shirt as I did so. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and tasted his sweet taste at the same time fireworks went off in my mind. He slowly started to kiss back until we had a full on make out session going. I thought I felt fireworks when he didn't kiss back, but when he did it lit a whole new fire full of lust and love. I moaned into his mouth and grinded my hips into his. He moaned out and thrust up in pleasure. I removed his shirt and mine and lay down on top of his warm chest. I raked my fingers along his sides and moved from his mouth to his neck. Never had flesh tasted to sweet. I kissed down to his pulse and nipped lightly. A moan slipped through his lips and I made my way to his collar bone were I bit hard enough to draw his blood and a whimper from him. I licked over the wound and sucked behind his ear.

" Oh God! Oh fucking God!" he gasped out as I drew his earlobe into my mouth. I moved back to his mouth and we moved so he was against the headboard of the bed. I had obvious dominance over him as I pinned his wrists above his head and held down his legs with my knees causing him to struggle.

" Please I need to touch you!" he gasped out. I laughed lightly and kissed his neck again

" Say my name, baby, say my name!"

" Steve-O," he whispered into my ear. The words went straight to my cock, which was already harder than it has ever been. He continued to struggle trying to touch me, but it was sexy watching his struggle.

" Keep saying my name, Chrissy! Loud!" I moaned as I kiss his neck.

" Steve-O!" he yelled over and over. Just then Jeff Tremaine comes through the door to me holding Chris while he's struggling and yelling my name while I suck his neck.

"What the hell?" he yells. I jump off Chris and he whimpers at the loss and sits up. I smirk at him and wink.

" Yes Jeff?" I say. He comes up to me so we're almost nose to nose and says

" We are all tired of you using Chris for what ever you want! So now just because you can't get a chick, you use Chris?" I gasp in anger and shock

" I would never do that to Chris! I love him!" I was pissed at Jeff for thinking I could abuse Chris like that! I have never felt anything before like how I feel with Chris.

" And Chris! You said you would tell me if Steve-O ever used you too much!" Chris sighed and said, " I let him do it Jeff. And I think he actually does love me! So can we get back to what we were doing?" I laughed and kissed Chris again.

" I don't believe you two but fine. Regret it later Chris!" he slammed the door leaving the question in my mind…

" Chris, you won't regret this. Right?"

" No I won't. I like you Steve," I let out a breath of relief " Can we continue Mr. O?" I jumped back on top of him a caught his mouth in a deep kiss. I made my way down to his shorts and slipped off the loose fit. Of course he was commando and had a raging erection. I slipped my own shorts off and kissed down to his nipples. I took one in my mouth sucked making him moan and whimper. I rolled the other one between my fingers and lightly bit the one on my mouth then switched. My other hand made it between his legs. I gently started to push my finger in but judging by the grunt of pain I needed lube. I reached for the bedside table and grabbed the lotion. I coated my fingers then slid one inside of his tight hole. He grabbed the sheets in discomfort. I slowly eased my finger in and out until he moaned in pain when I added a second. Not as bad of pain but I knew the third was going to be the worst. He was soon moaning in pleasure and then I slide in the third. He threw his head side-to-side and grasped at the sheets in pain as I stretched him out. I wiped the tears that had slipped out and promised pleasure. I slowly went in and out until he was moaning in pleasure again. I took my fingers out and he whimpered at the loss. I lined my dick up and slowly went pushed into the tight heat. I gasped and threw my head back in pleasure and will myself not to pound him into the bed. He gasped in pain laced with pleasure and clenched his eyes shut. I kissed him gently, easing my tongue into his mouth. He rolled his hips for me to continue and I pushed in and out slowly.

" Oh faster! Please faster! Harder!" he was gasping out in pleasure. I complied by thrusting in and out as hard as I could. Soon I was neat my climax. Our skin slid together with sweat.

" CHRIS!" I screamed as I came

" OH GOD STEVE-O!" he came right after me. I pulled out already missing Chris's tightness. I gave him a passionate kiss and said, " I love you."

" Love you too," he muttered before falling asleep. I could have danced with joy but was too tired. I pulled Chris against me and the sheets over us and fell into a fitful sleep.

Will be a 3rd chapter! I love this pairing. Chris Pontius just got a divorce so who knows, maybe he and Steve-O do have something going on. wouldn't be surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this has taken so long. I had it written but then my computer crashed before I could save it. If you read the Ehren/Dave story, the Johnny part is intertwined with this part.

I woke up after the best sleep of my life. I couldn't believe this has actually happened to me! I looked at Chris' beautiful face and stroked his cheek. He moaned and slowly opened his eyes. I hoped with all my heart he hasn't come to regret last night. He smiled at me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I knew we were ok. We finally got up and pulled our shorts on and walked out of out room. I placed my arm gently around his shoulders and pulled him close. This is one of the first times he didn't pull away. I smiled at the thought and squeezed his shoulder. I saw Jeff pass glares at us; he kept doing it for so long I decided it was confrontation time. I pulled away from Chris and he looked up at me with curious puppy dog eyes. I melted at those eyes and grabbed his hand and started to lead him over to Jeff. He caught on and kissed my neck.

" Jeff!" I called. He turned and tensely put his hands on his waist.

" Yes, Steve-o?" he said through his teeth

" What's your problem? I love Chris and he loves me, why make such a big deal out of it?"

" Well, so far for the past few years you've used Chris as a punching bag! You treat him as through you own him! He's not your property!"

" I know I made that mistake. The truth was I was just trying to get rid of my feelings for him," I said smiling at Chris who blushed and smiled back.

" God! Chris, your not actually going for this, are you?"

" Yes I am. Steve just need somebody to be with and so do I, plus he's hot and nice," he said nonchalantly

" I love him so get over it or we walk!" I stated and heard Chris giggle

" Wasn't that really cliché?" he giggled and I started to laugh.

" Fine. Fine as long as you don't start bringing too much gay into the show!"

Things went smoothly for the next few weeks. Then Knoxville came. He caught on to our relationship really fast and I could sense the jealousy and I wasn't sure why or who it was for. Then I found out.

I was walking to meet Chris for lunch and walk past Knoxville's trailer, the door slightly cracked. I heard loud breathing and gasping from the door. I chuckled and knew what he was doing. I began to walk as I saw Chris waiting at the end of the lot. Then I heard it. Knoxville coming toward his climax. He started to mumble some ones name. At first I giggled a little when I thought he said Bam. I always thought they had a thing going on. I started walking again

" CHRIS!" I heard him yell and I froze for the third time. Rage bubbled inside of me and I stood questioning whether or not to run in there and beat him to a pulp or walk away and do something later. As soon as I saw Chris at the end of the lot, I decided latter would be better. I ran up to Chris and kissed him hard. He kissed back with enthusiasm and was wide eyed when I pulled away. He laughed and shook his head grinning.

After lunch I saw Knoxville eyeing Chris so I turned Chris around and kissed him just as hard. He kissed back and I ran my hands down his sides and chest earning a moan. He began to pull me toward his trailer without breaking the kiss. He broke it to open the door and I was getting hard already with anticipation. I looked back and saw Knoxville looking slightly red with fists clenched. He had a glare directed at me, and I just waved back. He narrowed his eyes more and got redder when he noticed the wave. Chris pulled me inside and began to kiss my neck with his skillful mouth. I pulled of his shirt and started on my pants. He broke from my neck and pulled his pants off and undressed me. I started to kiss my way down his body but he stopped me. He pushed me onto the couch and got on his knees in front of me. The sight made me moan, and his kissed me gently. His fingers teased the inside of my thighs and he kissed his way to my ear and whispered

" You don't have to do anything."

He continued to lick my ear and scratch my thighs lightly until I was moaning. He kissed his way to my nipples and licked and sucked them into hard pebbles. He slowly dipped his tongue into my navel the got to my cock. He swirled his tongue around the base before running his teeth up the side. I wriggled and moaned at his skill. He then took it into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. I was getting closer and closer. My hips began to thrust into his mouth. Then he pulled away. I moaned and whimpered at the loss. He smiled and pushed me back so I was lying on the couch. He lay on top of me and whispered into my ear

" How would you like for me to ride you? For me to put my ass onto your dick and ride?" I moaned loud at the thought and nodded frantically. He sat up and lined my cock up then went down. I yelped at the sudden tightness and weight. Nothing had ever felt this amazing in my life. He hissed in pain with my pre-cum as the only lube. Then he brought himself up and down. I moaned and thrust up to meet him. Soon I was yelling his name in orgasm and he yelling mine. We got up and got dressed and I gave him one last bruising kiss before I got out of the trailer. I put my arm around him and we walked back to everyone. Johnny glared daggers at me, but I didn't care since I just had mind-blowing sex with MY boyfriend. And as jealous as Johnny may be… He can't have him.

The End

The Johnny conflict will be summed up in the Johnny/Bam and Johnny/Chris stories. They all kind of follow each other but the Johnny/Chris may either be a relationship in the past or a "What could have happened" story. Either way…


End file.
